King with the Hundred Knights
A nameless king. He was a good and young man. (1,XII) His seneschal is Morganore. (1,XIV) After Arthur's incoronation in Carlion, Arthur made a feast in Wales on Pentecost. The king arrived with his knights, and other kings, "but he and his men were well beseen at all points". The kings said that they doubted Arthur and don't accept his gfts, and they formed a rebellion against him. (1,VIII) He was one of the rebel kings who lay siege outside the tower. During the Battle of Carlion, Lot brake out on the back side, and the King with the Hundred Knights, and King Carados, and set on Arthur fiercely behind him; with that Arthur turned and pressed until he was unhorsed. However Arthur prevailed and the comons of Carlion rose against the rebels, forcing them to flee. (1,IX) More kings joined the rebellion and took a new oath against Arthur. He swore that he would bring 4000 men of arms on horseback. The 11 rebels then lay siege at the castle of Bedegraine. (1,XII) Battle of Bedegraine Two nights before the battle, he had a dream: a great wind blew down their castles and towns, then water came and bare it all away. All who heard said it was a token of great battle. Two nights later, they were attacked while they lodged and the attack threw their pavilions on them. (1,XIII) By the morning the 11 kings saw that so few soldiers did so well, and they were ashamed and set on them again fiercely. When Kay appeared with 6 companions, they moved against him. He saw Idres on foot; he ran unto Gwiniart, and smote him and his horse down, and gave horsed Idres with it. Then the rebel kings were horsed again and regrouped, came together and said they would be revenged of all the damage they took. Later he saw King Cradelment on foot, he ran against Ector, smote him and his horse down, and horsed Cradelment again. (1,XIV) Ulfius, Brastias and Ector encountered Eustace, Cradelment, Clariance, Carados and the King with the Hundred Knights and they made them to avoid the ground. As the battle progressed he followed Lot's plan and with Agwisance, Idres and Eustace with 15000 men went to an ambushment. However as they departed, the ambushment of Kings Ban and Bors brake. Lot marvelled and was worried seeing Bors charging and the King inquired Lot who he was. Indeed during the fight Carados was smitten to the earth and the King came and rescued him mightily by force of arms. (1,XV) Lot, Morganore and the King of the Hundred Knights, gathered the people together knightly, and did great prowess of arms, and held the battle all that day. Seeing the great damage Ban was doing, he thrust riding unto him and smote him upon the helm greatly and astonied him sore. But he saw that Ban followed him and cast up his shield and spurred his horse, but Ban's stroke carved a cantel off his shield, and his sword slid down by the hauberk behind, cut through the trapping of steel and the horse even in two pieces. He escaped the horse lightly and with his sword he broached Ban's horse through and through. But Ban smote him on the helm and he fell down. As the night approached the rebels retreated in a wood. (1,VI) Many years later, King Anguish of Ireland announced a great tournament and jousts for the hand of the Lady of the Launds. (8,ix) On the second day Palamides smote down the King with the Hundred Knights, and the King of Scots. (8,x) Apparently he was an ally of Lord Breunor. When Tristram killed Breunor at Castle Pluere (8,xxvi) he accompanied his son Galahad who went to avenge him. (8,xxvii) category:rebels category:Kings Category:Nameless